Healing
by goden-trio
Summary: Harry attempts to kill himself after his fight with Ron in the Goblet of Fire. After he finds that friend can be the first step to healing
1. Prolouge

After Harry and Ron's fight when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry felt so alone. He felt that if Ron did not believe him Hermione would side with Ron like she normally did. Harry lay on the bed thinking desperate and depressing thoughts. Harry could not fall asleep no matter what he did. He went to the bathroom to try to rid himself from such thoughts, but it did not work. He then remembered that he had a knife. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he felt so depressed and anxious, he would do anything to keep from thinking what he was thinking. He went to the bathroom again but this time brought his knife.

Harry kept thinking that no one would believe that he did not put his name in the cup, and he slowly dragged the knife against his skin. He thought that he was going to die in the tournament, and he cut a bit deeper. He kept thinking that no one really cared about him, and he cut a little deeper. After a while of thinking negative thoughts and cutting, he felt that he could never stop. He just looked at the blood going down his arm, flowing out of him. He made a lot of cuts, but he still felt how he had been feeling. He tried to stand, but he felt dizzy because of his pain. Harry still felt depressed, but now there was so much pain and despair that he did not know how to live in the world. Just allowing the pain to consume his thought was not working, and he needed something else to think about.

Harry did not notice that he was losing so much blood. All of a sudden, Harry had an idea. He knew that no one would miss him if he died; that he would die anyway in the tournament; that if he ended his life just a little earlier, no one would care. He dragged the knife across his wrists. Just as he started to fall into the darkness of unconsciousness, he heard someone shout his name.


	2. Finding Harry

"Harry! Harry, please be alright!" Neville shouted desperately. "Hermione get Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey!"

After Hermione fire called them, Hermione shouted even more desperately than Neville, "Neville, what is wrong with Harry?"

"He is covered in blood!" Neville said.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came running up the stairs to the dormitory. Madam Pomfrey started working on Harry trying to get him stable enough to move. Professor McGonagall started questioning the other two. After they told her they did not know why Harry did this to himself, Madam Pomfrey said they can move him even if Harry was still unconscious.

Harry felt he was in an endless pit. He heard voices but could not place that they were talking about him. He thought he heard crying and thought it was strange that someone was worried about him, but he was too tired to care.

As Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were rushing Harry to the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Neville followed, wanting to be there for their friend. Unfortunately they were kicked out immediately. While waiting outside the door, they were talking about why Harry would try to kill himself.

"Do you think he meant to kill himself," Hermione said through her tears.

"I don't know Hermione. Are you going to be ok?" Neville asked Hermione not letting his own tears fall to be strong for Hermione.

"I don't know Neville. He is my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to him," Hermione replied.

"I know Hermione, I feel the same way. Harry is always so nice to everyone and is too forgiving for his own good," Neville told her.

After Neville said this Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came back to talk to Neville and Hermione. They explained that physically Harry was going to be fine but he locked himself in his mind, and if he stays there, and Harry would never wake up. At the end Neville and Hermione lost all their composure and started sobbing. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall then told Neville and Hermione that talking to Harry might help him escape from his prison his his mind. McGonagall then told Neville they had to go to bed and can visit Harry in the morning. Hermione and Neville protested but were forced to leave by Madam Pomfrey who convinced them they needed sleep.

Hermione and Neville walked to the common room silently not sure what they could do to help their friend. They did not realize that they were in front of the Fat Lady until they got yelled at. They quickly said the password and slowly walked into the common room hoping that no one would be up so they wouldn't be questioned. When they got all the way in the common room they were disappointed that everyone was awake. All at once everyone started asking questions about Harry. Hermione and Neville told everyone to ask questions. The twins asked if Harry was ok. Hermione and Neville did not know how to answer that question so they said physically he is ok, but he is trapped in his own mind so he is unconscious.

Katie Bell asked "How did he get hurt?" Neville replied "He did it to himself."

Ginny Weasley then asked with tears in her eyes "Why would he do something like that?"

Hermione replied sadly, "I do not know why Harry hurt himself. Can everyone please stop asking questions for the night? I am really exhausted."

Hermione then realized that Ron was not in the common room and asked Neville to see why he is not here checking on his friend. Neville went up to the fourth year dorms and saw Ron lying in bed scowling. Neville asked Ron what was wrong.

Ron replied, "Harry probably hurt himself because he wanted attention because he did not get enough when he entered the tournament himself and was selected for it."

Neville replied angrily, "Harry did not enter himself in the tournament. He looked so shocked when his name came out. I thought you were his friend, but I guess not. A true friend would support their friend though the tough time he is going through."

Ron was silent after that, not caring what Neville thought. He wanted to be able to get out of the shadows of his older brothers, but now he was only in the shadow of the Boy Who lived.

Neville and Hermione went to sleep but didn't sleep well because they were thinking of their friend. When they awoke Hermione and Neville rushed to the hospital wing hoping that Harry would be up. Right before they went in the room Neville told Hermione what Ron had said to him last night. Hermione was angry at Ron for saying those things about Harry. When Neville and Hermione got into the room, they were disappointed that he was still in a coma. Neville talked to Harry telling him that he was always there for him. He gave him confidence and always helped him and hoped that he would wake up soon so they could see him and know that he is ok. Hermione told Harry about their many adventures and that she and Harry could have some more adventures if he just woke up. Since it was Sunday, Neville and Hermione did homework, ate all their meals there and talked to Harry, disappointed that he did not open his vivid green eyes. After dinner Madam Pomfrey kicked them out so she could give him his potions. Neville had to go to the common room to talk with other people about visiting Harry hoping that other people not just them visiting might help his recovery. Hermione was in a panic because she suspected that no one told Sirius about Harry. Hermione quickly went to the owlery to send a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius_

_I am just letting you know that Harry tried to kill himself as I know that no one would have told you what was going on.. Harry right now is in a coma, and I am sure that your presence will help him immensely. _

_Hope you are well and Buckbeak_

_Hermione_

Hermione hoped that the letter would find Sirius soon so maybe he could start Harry's recovery and get him out of his depression.


End file.
